Hardest Goodbye
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: Grissom is about to leave on Sabbatical, but he has one goodbye left. GSR!


**A/N:** Big thanks to **Joan** for my beta. The gift thing is for Myra, I love you sis, always, not matter what happens. The clicking is explained at the end, as for the end thanks for those who liked the scenario and showed me I wasn't the only crazy person. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Warning:** Some things might be inappropriate for younger readers.

-- -- - - - - - --- - - -- -- - ---- - --- -

**Hardest Goodbye**

Grissom stood in the bedroom attempting to do his Tai Chi. Normally Sara walking around the room wouldn't bother him but today he was finding it distracting. To add to this, she only had on a pair of underwear and one of his older dress shirts that was held closed by one button. He wondered how she could make him feel so many feelings all once.

_click…click…click…_

Sara was completely unaware of what she was doing to Grissom. She was trying to help him get things together to pack for his sabbatical. She wanted to help him get done faster so they could cuddle that night. It was going to be a long three and a half weeks, and she wanted to be as close to him as she could.

_click…click…click…_

When Sara went into the bathroom, Grissom shook his body as if he was trying to erase the thoughts from his mind. He exhaled with his eyes closed tight. "This isn't going to work." He rubbed his eyes before walking out of the room and getting his surprise ready.

_click…click…click…_

"Gil did you…" Sara walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and looked around the room. "Gil?" Walking out the bedroom door, she could see a glow of the light from the kitchen. She walked down the hallway and stopped in the doorway. She could see him placing things from the fridge to the counter. "What you doing?"

_click…click…click…_

Grissom closed the door, turned and smiled at her. "Come here." He took something off the counter and handed it to her. "I got this for you."

_click…click…click…_

She stood there dumbfounded. "Gil, I…"

_click…click…click…_

"Just open it." He smiled while she carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled out a box. Inside was a white velvet jewelry case. "I hope you like it." He was getting anxious as she took it out and slowly opened it.

_click…click…click…_

Sara saw a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a half heart, engraved with Grissom's name on it. "Gil…"

_click…click…click…_

"Look…" He took his keys out of the cupboard. "I have half of the heart with your name on my key chain." After placing his keys down, he took the necklace out for her. "Here." He stepped closer to her, sliding the necklace around her neck. "This way we'll always have a part of each other."

_click…click…click…_

Sara sighed a bit. "But I already have part of you with me always, already." She gave him a smirk while rubbing her stomach.

_click…click…click…_

Grissom tried to give her a harsh look but was defenseless against her smile. "Hmm." He pulled her body close to his. "Just come here." Brushing his lips against hers, he ran his hands against the skin on her back. "Wait." He pulled away from her, allowing her to see what he had been doing.

_click…click…click…_

On the counter was a bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries, a small vase containing a white and red rose, two Champagne glasses, and two lit candles. "Champagne glasses? Gil you know…"

_click…click…click…_

"I know…it's just cider." Giving her a wink he picked up the tray. "Come with me." He led her down the hall towards the living room. Smiling as they got to the door, he pushed it open with his foot.

_click…click…click…_

Sara just stared at the sight in front of her. The mantle and table tops were covered with candles, their flames danced across the walls. A soft fire burned in the fire place, there were rose petals placed on every surface, including the floor. The final item that caught her eye was the ice bucket that contained the cider placed on the edge of a blue satin blanket. "Gil…how'd you have time to do this?"

_click…click…click…_

"I already had things prepared, and I work fast." Grissom smiled at her and then went to place the tray on the coffee table in front of the blanket while he sat down. He wanted their last night together to be special, and knowing the next morning would be hard for them both, he wanted to make the night count. "Come here." He reached out his hand and helped her down to the floor. As he looked deeply into her eyes, he ran his fingers through her hair. "You are beautiful." Giving her a lovely smile, he pulled her into a kiss. While one hand held her head, the other reached and grabbed one of the strawberries. He pulled away from her and ran the fruit along her lips.

_click…click…click…_

Juice trickled down Sara's chin as she bit into the sweetness; before she could wipe it away with her hand, she felt Grissom capture it with his mouth. She felt herself melt under his kisses. His kisses, that was something that always seemed to amaze her. No matter how many times he kissed her, he always made her feel as if every inch of her body tingled with ecstasy. "That's nice."

_click…click…click…_

Grissom reached and picked up another strawberry and took a bite. "Yes…yes it is." He gave her a wink while he chuckled at her expression. "But, your skin…it tastes a whole lot sweeter." Not letting her reply, he captured her lips against his. He moved one of his hands up to release the lone button holding her shirt together.

_click…click…click…_

Sara moaned in his mouth while deepening her kisses. She moved herself so she was straddling him, resting her hands against his neck. As she sat on his lap, she could feel his growing excitement pushing into her. Moving her hands slowly down his front, she began to undo his shirt. After she undid the last button, she ran her hands along the smoothness of his chest. Her hands traveled up his skin and to rest on his shoulders. She pushed his shirt off as she pulled away from his mouth, her lips swollen with desire.

_click…click…click…_

Grissom took a moment to stare at her beautiful pale skin aglow by the soft light the candles provided. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't think of anything else. His obsession of looking at her had almost gotten him into trouble more than once. It wasn't his fault, she was just so gorgeous. He pulled her back down to her lips. He slowly pulled his shirt off her shoulders. He pulled away to gaze lovingly at her once again. "Mmm, you know as nice as you look in my shirt, you look even sexier with it off."

_click…click…click…_

Sara just smiled softly and moved in to resume the kissing. She so badly wanted the moment to last forever. She didn't want to forget the feeling of his touch. She moved deeper into his lap, causing him to moan. Her hands rested on his chest as she began to push him down onto his back. As she looked down at him, she smiled. She ran her hand along his chest before leaning down to place kisses along his jaw line.

_click…click…click…_

He bucked his hips when he felt her move down to his neck. He swallowed hard while running his hands up her derriere and up along her back. Keeping one hand on her back, he moved his other to her head. In one swift and quick move, he flipped her over. He wasted no time snuggling between her legs while kissing her neck deeply. He moved his hand to clasp hers.

_click…click…click…_

Sara let Grissom have his way for a while, before taking back control. Being on top of him was one of her favorite things about being intimate with him. She loved the look on his face as she moved against him. She loved being in charge, it made it all more exciting knowing she could please the man in her life. The faster she moved against him, the more she felt his hands caress her. When she felt herself get closer, she took his hands for support. She gripped them tight as she moved faster against him. Feeling her release, she collapsed on him, breathing heavily.

_click…click…click…_

Grissom let Sara rest against him. Once her breathing had slowed down, he flipped her to her back once again. He slid his hands up her back and rested them against her shoulders. As he moved inside her, he wasn't sure how long he could hold on. He upped his pace as he moved deeper in her. "I love you so much." His breathing increased rapidly and he felt himself move closer to the edge. Sliding one hand down to rest on her hip, he gave a few final thrusts.

_click…click…click…_

Sara kissed Grissom softly while he rested against her. Their sweat mixed as they lay as close as they could to each other. She met his eyes and giggled slightly. She ran her hands down his back and through his hair. She wished they could make this moment last forever but she knew it couldn't. Feeling slightly saddened as he moved off of her to rest beside her, she rolled to cuddle against him.

_click…click…click…_

Several minutes later, while Grissom lay with on arm behind his head and the other making small circles on her back, Sara rested her head against his chest. The blanket they were on was now wrapped around them in a tangled mess. He looked over at the only part of the blanket that remained undisturbed and noticed the ice bucket. "We forgot about the cider." Smiling mischievously he pulled the bottle from the half melted ice and moved it over her body so the cold liquid would drip onto her body.

_click…click…click…_

"Gil!" Sara screech as the water dripped onto her naked body. She went to jump up but he was too quick for her and she found herself pinned to the floor while Grissom hovered over her. Squirming under him, her focus was her chilled body. "Don't you dare."

_click…click…click…_

"Don't do what?" He avoided her warning and ran the bottle down her arms and along her chest, as she fought to free herself. "What's the matter? Is it cold?" He laughed as he rested it on the blanket. "Maybe we should have it for another day." After he got a nod, he leaned down and started to kiss her again. Hearing the clock chime three times, he knew they better get to bed so he could get some rest before he had to get up and catch his flight. "Honey we should head to bed." He pushed himself up to stand then reached out and pulled Sara to her feet.

_click…click…click…_

While Sara stayed in the room blowing out the candles and turning off the fire place, Grissom pulled on his clothes and took things back to the kitchen to put away. After the last candle was blown out, she wrapped the blanket around her body and shuffled out to the kitchen.

_click…click…click…_

Grissom closed the fridge and smiled at her. "Room for three in there?" He closed the gab between them as Sara opened the blanket. He moved his hands down her back, letting them rest under her butt. In a quick motion he lifted her slightly off the floor and carried her to the bedroom, all the while kissing her. Once they made it to the bedroom he closed the door with his foot.

_click…click…click…_

- - --- - -- - - - - - ----- - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -

Grissom caressed her checks with his hands. The only thing he was going to miss was her. He would miss everything about her. Her smile, her laughs and giggles, her sweet kisses, the softness of her skin, her sensual touches, but most of all her beautiful brown eyes.

_click…click…click…_

"Look at me?"

_click…click…click…_

Sara turned her eyes to his misty blue eyes. She didn't want him to go; however she understood why he needed to. Standing there with their eyes linked made her tear up and she couldn't help but let her tears fall. As she looked away, she felt his thumb brush away the tears. She moved her hands off his waist and rested them on his wrist. "I…" she forced her eyes up to his. "I miss you already."

_click…click…click…_

"Honey, you know why I'm doing this, correct?" It was eating him up inside to leave but he needed to. He was starting to lose it, and with the changes that were coming, he knew he had to clear his mind. He thought back to when he made the decision to get away for a bit.

_click…click…click…_

"_Hun it's alright we got the guy." Sara stood in the dinning room, unpacking a box. _

"_No!" Grissom moved into the room drying a glass. "He didn't even tell us why. He took the coward's way out, pisses me off."_

_Sara just glared at him then turned back to her dusting. "Well…at least he can't hurt anyone again," she said softly. _

_Grissom turned around and threw the glass at the wall. "That's not the point." His raised voice and the smashing of glass made Sara spin around._

"_Don't take it out on the glass or me." She walked past Grissom and moved to the broken glass. _

_Watching as she bent down to clean it up, he suddenly felt bad. He wasn't meaning to take everything out on her. "I'm sorry." He walked over to her and bent down beside her. "Let me clean this." He placed his hand on hers._

"_Fine." Sara quickly walked away from him, trying to hid her tears. _

"You know I need to clear my head so I can be fully here for you and the baby." His heart began to break as he watched her tears stream down her face. "Oh, honey…" He pulled her tightly into his arms. "Shh…" Creasing her hair, he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

_click…click…click…_

- -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -

Brass stopped and looked around the terminal. Not seeing Grissom, he wondered if he'd gotten the wrong flight information. "Where is that man?" As he was looking for his friend, a couple standing against the wall caught his eye. He smiled as he watched them. Even from where he was standing he could tell they were so much in love. His mouth fell opened when he saw them break apart and he immediately jumped behind the pillar, hoping not to be seen.

_click…click…click…_

Grissom rested his head against her forehead, while he moved his hands to hold hers. "You take it easy while I'm gone, alright? I don't want anything happening to my best girls." Still holding her hand, he moved one of his to brush against her abdomen.

_click…click…click…_

"You're convinced it's a girl, huh?" Pushing back fresh tears as she looked him in the eyes, Sara smiled. "You know if you're right she'll have her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

_click…click…click…_

Grissom was about to comment, but was cut off when he noticed the time. "I need to go." He pulled her into another hug. Holding her tightly against his body, he placed kisses on her neck. "I love you." Moving back he captured her lips with his. Deepening the kiss, he circled his hands around her back. The whole time he questioned the action. It wasn't like him to make out in public but he didn't care anymore. He loved the woman in his arms and in the crowded airport he was sure they were merely two more people. "Okay." He pulled away. "Bye." He gave her one last kiss before walking away.

_click…click…click…_

In another part of the airport, the man dressed in black snapped away with his camera. The last few shots he managed to get were of Sara wiping her tears away before walking to the exit. He had gotten more than he hoped for since he'd started following them. A loathsome smile driven purely by hatred, spread across his face as he started to pack up his things. Once every piece of his camera was safely packed away, he made his way to the same exit that Sara had taken. He was so fixated on the next step of his plan he didn't see the man step out in front him. "Sorry." He noticed right away who he'd ran into. It was none other than Captain Jim Brass, who had been watching the scene.

"No problem." Brass thought he knew the guy but couldn't place it.. He just stood there and watched as the man walked out. If he had known what was going to happen, perhaps he could've stopped it.

_-The End-_

-- --- - -- - --- - -- - --- -- --- --- -- ---- --

A/N: Please Read and Review


End file.
